The present invention relates to a recording medium having at least a first and a second sheet joined to each other with an intermediate sheet arrangement lying in between. At least one of the first or second sheets has an operative connection with the intermediate sheet arrangement for effecting a recording contrast. There is also provided at least one sticky area between the joined first and second sheets which effects a connection between the opposite sides of the joined sheets which can only be detached with difficulty without destroying them, but does not appreciably effect such a connection with the intermediate sheet arrangement.
A recording medium of the said type has become known from the international application PCT/CH85/00177, corresponding to the publication WO87/03990. The sticky area is provided on at least one of the two opposite sides of the joined sheets in such a way that, after removing the intermediate sheet arrangement, the sticky area produces a nonreleasable connection of these two sheets which means they cannot be separated without damaging them, making a reinsertion of the removed intermediate sheet arrangement, which is necessary for producing the recording contrast, impossible. This ensures that a recording made on the intermediate sheet arrangement before its removal cannot be supplemented, corrected, etc., after the intermediate sheet arrangement has been removed. In this known recording medium the recording contrast is created by a recording pressure, generated, for example, by means of a ballpoint pen on one of the sheets which passes therethrough and is applied to the intermediate sheet arrangement to cause the recording contrast to transfer from the intermediate sheet onto the other of the sheets.
This type of prior recording medium has the following disadvantage: the areas of the recording medium which are provided with the sticky area mentioned can hardly be used for recording, since the sticky area substantially prevents a satisfactory acceptance of the recording contrast, i.e., damps the recording pressure. Consequently, clearly defined sticky areas and clearly defined recording areas, separate from the latter, have to be provided on the recording medium. This then entails the further disadvantage that the sticky areas mentioned must be precisely laid out for production, i.e., the sticky areas mentioned must be locally delimited and applied in a specific manner to at least one of the joined sheets on the recording medium.